fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hic, Hic, Hooray (transcript)
This article is a transcript of an AniKids episode titled "Hic, Hic, Hooray". ------------------- *''It is nighttime in the Anikid's and Ms. Edwards aparment, and everyone is quietly asleep, but one second in, there is a sort of hiccuping noise and the sound of someone bouncing on a bed.'' *'Tiger': and turns over, grabbing the pillow over his head, but he still cannot block the noise out Chris... Chris! Do you hear that? Chris starts stirring, but is still half asleep *'Chris': Wha? takes some big cotton balls out of his ears. What is that noise? Sounds like a dying squeak toy. *'Tiger': Sqeaky toys aren't even alive to begin with. *'Chris': Same diff. *''Tiger goes to turn on a light switch, and discovers Ana bouncing on her bed hiccuping.'' *''Ms. Edwards enters'': What's all that racket? Gasps Oh, looks like Ana got the hiccups from drinking too much milk. of Ana's bed littered about 12 empty milk bottles around it. *'Chris': So what do we do? *'Tiger': There are lots of tricks to get rid of hiccups. Maybe we should hang her upside down. *''Chis and Tiger both grab a leg of Ana's as they try to hold her upside down, but she violently hiccups once again and it sends them shooting into the sky, into space and past the milky way. They land and a piece of the celing has fallen on Ana's bed as well as the three kids.'' *'Chris': These are some tough hiccups, Edwards. *'Ana': I think they're gone. *'Edwards': Oh, good. Now try to get some rest, kids. leaves the room and turns off the light. The next morning, the kids are in the living room. *'Tiger': We gotta fix that ceiling. *'Chris': Oh, yeah, almost forgot about it. Two robots, a small and big one appear. They both have conveyer belts for "feet", the big one has arms and a visible head shape, but the small one seems to be a laser gun with eyes attatched to a single conveyer belt. *'Big Robot': Hello, Earthlings. We come in peace. *'Tiger': Whoaaaaa. *'Chris': Real alien robots. *'Ana': What brings you here? *'Little Robot': There is a tear in the ozone layer, as if someone had poked a hole in it with a pin. The kids look at each other nervously. *'Chris': Uhh... we can explain. *'Edwards': offscreen Kids, could you turn that TV down. walks in, but stops and sees the two robots And who are you two? *'Big Robot': I am Gyrus and this is my son Zaptar. And we came due to a tear in the layers of space that occured in the previous time after the setting of our three suns. It has thrown off the balance of the tempratures. *'Edwards': As long as you're visiting, you can make yourself comfortable. *'Gyrus': We are utmost grateful. Let me show you Earthlings my favorite pastime. *'Chris': his siblings And all I thought we needed to fix was our ceiling, I didn't know that we broke through the ozone layer too. *'Ana': Maybe they won't hurt us as long as they are entertained. More to be continued category: Transcripts